Désir fraternel
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Ils sont frères. Amis. Chasseurs. Et accessoirement amants. Après tout, ils ne sont plus à ça près nan? Et puis, ce ne sont pas les situations qui manquent...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ La série appartient à son créateur Eric Kripke, tout comme je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing:**_ Dean/Sam. _( Ce qui sous-entend bien-sûr une relation incestueuse donc si ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé, tu peux toujours repartir xp ) _

_**Ndla:**__ Je devrais avoir honte d'écrire des trucs pareils mais que voulez-vous, j'adore ça =D _

_

* * *

_

_**Réveil original**_

* * *

_**( 7h34 )**_

Sam gémit dans son sommeil. Une sensation de froid le perd lentement entre rêve et réalité où tout est flou et confus. Il sent sans vraiment sentir un frisson glisser sur son échine. Suivi d'un autre. De plusieurs même. Et aussi de quelque chose qui _coule_ le long de sa colonne vertébrale, y laissant un sillon frais.

Le plus jeune fronce les sourcils, se débat avec sa conscience quand son cerveau embrumé enregistre enfin _l'_information à la seconde où autre chose _lape_ le tracé humide et remonte vers sa nuque.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. _Enfoiré. _Il garde les yeux fermés. _Espèce d'enfoiré._ La caresse humide recommence, se dirigeant plus bas, _très bas_. Ce qu'il pense identifier - maintenant qu'il est parfaitement réveillé - comme un glaçon se pose quelques secondes au creux de ses reins et glisse sur la courbe ronde et ferme de sa fesse gauche.

Sam retient alors son souffle sans y penser, son corps entier frissonnant à l'avance de ce qui va suivre.

Le petit cube de glace se déplace encore, remontant pour faire subir le même traitement sur la droite.

_Enfoiré._ Le cadet tremble maintenant. Pas beaucoup. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour faire comprendre à son tortionnaire d'aîné qu'il est _réveillé _et qu'il ne tremble pas à cause de sa peau refroidie et légèrement anesthésiée suite au contact direct du glaçon sur elle.

Nooonnn. _Loin de là. _

Le cadet laisse échapper un soupir quand la bouche de son frère prend la relève. Il sent également le glaçon partir à la découverte d'une partie plus intime encore de son anatomie et curieusement, en frissonne de plaisir.

Il en ronronnerait presque.

Et d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, une vague brûlante, presque douloureuse fait louper un battement à son cœur, le privant également de toutes pensées cohérentes. Il agrippe le drap sans faire attention et jure d'une voix rauque, s'abandonnant totalement à la langue experte de Dean qui l'explore d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

_Indécente, sensuelle, piquante._

« Dean… »

Le gémissement semble remplir la pièce, et le concerné s'en imprègne, ses mains se posant sur les hanches de son amant, l'incitant à se redresser. Incapable de faire autre chose, Sam se laisse guider et creuse les reins, offrant un meilleur angle. Une partie de lui est consciente de sa position, de la personne derrière lui, de tout ce que cela implique.

Elle hurle _Inceste!!! _

Mais quand les doigts expérimentés de son aîné glissent sur lui **et** _en lui_, il l'envoie illico se faire pendre parce que _nomdeDieuc'quec'estbon. _

Il se mord la lèvre, bouge inconsciemment son bassin, brûle de l'intérieur, se laisse consumer...

Dean accélère.

Le sentir contre lui, en lui, sur lui… C'est quelque chose que Sam ne peut pas nommer. Ni expliquer. C'est une sensation étrange, un mélange de plusieurs émotions.

Mais c'est surtout _foutrement bon_.

Le brasier qui s'est au préalable formé au creux de son ventre, que son frère n'a cessé de faire grandir s'intensifie encore.

_Encore. _

Et le cadet se perd une seconde plus tard, l'orgasme le déchirant sans prévenir, le vidant ensuite de toutes forces, toutes pensées. Agréablement engourdi, il retombe sur le matelas, indifférent au drap désormais baptisé.

Dean garde quelques instants son front posé entre ses omoplates, sa respiration redevenant lentement normale. Puis il se relève et se couche aux côtés de son frère, épuisé mais repus.

Toujours allongé, Sam finit par demander au bout de quelques minutes:

« Quelle heure il est? »

Son aîné tend un bras vers la table de chevet où repose son portable et consulte l'écran.

« Presque huit heures. »

Le plus jeune se redresse pour le regarder, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Hé bé, t'es bien matinal aujourd'hui. » Souffle-t-il.

Dean lui renvoit son sourire et approche son visage du sien, cueillant ainsi un baiser.

« Ouais, on se demande bien pourquoi… »


	2. Chapter 2

_Au début j'étais partie pour n'en écrire qu'une seule mais aimant lire autant qu'écrire du slash Dean/Sam, je n'ai pas pu résister! J'en profite aussi pour préciser qu'il n'y a__** aucun ordre chronologique**__ entre les différentes O.S ( parce que oui il y en a d'autres n_n )_

_Euh... Ah oui! J'ai encore fais un jeu de mot ou voire peut-être même deux en creusant bien ( *clin d'œil à Yun* ) et je m'en suis rendue compte en me relisant. Certes il est pas très recherché mais bon, c'était spontané on va dire! LOol._

* * *

_**Sous la douche**_

* * *

_**( 14h57 )**_

Dean inspire intérieurement et se force à se concentrer sur sa tâche présente - à savoir le nettoyage des armes - et pas à un certain petit frère qui vient juste de sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un drap de bain.

Pourquoi il ne l'a pas rejoint plus tôt déjà? Ah oui, ils se sont disputés il y a peu et... Quoi? Ce n'est pas toujours à l'aîné de faire le premier pas pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Et puis quoi encore?

Et pourquoi a-t-il levé la tête quand Sam est sorti justement? Ah ça très bonne question. Parce que maintenant ça va être plus problématique de _ne pas la relever_.

Pas qu'il soit en manque de sexe - fille ou mec il arrive toujours à fourrer quelqu'un dans son lit - mais en manque de Sammy, oui. Certes, d'un point de vue moral coucher avec son petit frère _n'est pas la même chose _qu'avec une ou un inconnu de passage. Peut-être même est-ce dû à l'interdit mais Dean a remarqué que sa peau est plus douce, son odeur plus tentante, ses baisers plus sensuels, sans parler de l'usage de sa langue et de ses mains dont il a vite appris à se servir sur un corps masculin.

Comme quoi ça sert d'avoir un grand frère bi comme professeur.

Un demi sourire se dessine à cette pensée. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir tout essayé dans ce rayon, force est d'admettre qu'il aurait pu mourir idiot. Bon ok, il lui a fallut quand même _un bon moment_ avant d'accepter qu'à dix-huit ans, son regard n'allait plus _que_ sur les filles. Et encore _un autre très bon moment_ avant de franchir le pas.

Puis trois ans plus tard la donnée _Sam_ s'est incrustée dans l'équation.

Et le - il faut bien le dire - fragile équilibre de son aîné s'est vautré par terre.

« Dean? »

L'appellation le sort de ses pensées et sans réfléchir, ce dernier lève les yeux vers son frère.

« Quoi?

- J'peux t'emprunter une chemise? Les miennes sont à laver. »

Le regard du plus âgé se perd une seconde sur le torse dénudé_ -_ _et merde ce qu'il voudrait laisser glisser sa langue dessus, de la gorge au pubis - _avant de répondre en retournant à son travail.

« Ouais sers toi. »

Il l'entend se déplacer et risque un coup d'œil malgré lui. Sam lui tourne le dos, accroupi devant son sac, à la recherche de quoi terminer de se vêtir, laissant ainsi le loisir à son frère de caresser des yeux les dessins des muscles qui roulent sous la peau fine à chacun de ses mouvements.

Sa peau à elle seule est un appel à la luxure. Douce, tiède, _sensible_... Dean secoue la tête. _Pense à autre chose. _Et pas au corps chaud de son cadet contre le sien. Ni à son souffle rauque dans son cou. _Merde._

Il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où il a compris qu'il désirait son p'tit frère. Et la deuxième en prime quand après une dispute - commencée par Sam qui lui reprochait de devenir trop distant - un claquage de porte en règle et une discussion trop poussée à son goût, les choses ont prit une tournure aussi surprenante qu'intéressante.

Oui c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Et il ne serait pas en ce moment même à essayer vainement de contrôler son corps parce que non, bordel, il ne cédera pas.

_Mais oui bien-sûr, _ricane aussitôt son esprit. _Rappelle toi la dernière fois que tu l'as touché. Ça remonte à loin non? _

Le jeune homme clos un instant les paupières. _Respires. Doucement. _Et se mord ensuite la lèvre inférieure, bien conscient que l'impression de son jean trop serré ne va pas s'estomper de sitôt.

Bon. Il cherche de nouveau - et rapidement - son frère des yeux et le trouve assis en tailleur sur son lit, son ordinateur calé sur ses genoux. Ok. Il termine de remonter l'arme et _se lève._

Quand Dean arrive à la salle d'eau, il se fait la promesse de désormais regarder le plus jeune _uniquement_ quand ils sont en bon termes. Parce que c'est lui ou ce dernier donnerait envie au plus hétéro des hétéros? Sans plus attendre, ses vêtements atterrissent sur le sol carrelé et le propriétaire se glisse dans la cabine de douche.

Il ouvre le débit d'eau et en règle la température quand sans crier gare, une voix chaude et familière souffle à son oreille, le faisant sursauter malgré lui:

« Bah alors? On mate son p'tit frère? »

Le cœur de Dean rate un battement et il se retourne d'un bloc pour répliquer avant de sentir les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes. Profitant de sa surprise - ben oui, il ne l'a _vraiment pas_ vu venir et dans tous les sens du terme - ce dernier l'incite à se plaquer contre le carrelage humide, collant ainsi son torse au sien tandis que sa langue cherche le contact de sa jumelle.

Le contact électrisant de leurs deux érections les fait gémir tous les deux, mêlant davantage leurs souffles et permettant ainsi à l'aîné de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation.

C'est-à-dire Sam et lui sous la douche. Sam contre lui. Ses mains dans son dos à la recherche des points sensibles. Sa bouche sur la sienne. Sa langue taquinant son palais. _Saloperie._

« Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, souffle-t-il entre deux baisers, glissant ses mains à lui aux creux de ses reins.

- T'es pas vraiment discret pour ça. »

La voix est un brin moqueuse et Dean les rapproche davantage si c'est possible, son index droit parti flatter une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Son cadet se cambre aussitôt sous la caresse indécente et ô combien agréable, rompant involontairement le baiser. Accentuant le mouvement de son doigt, son grand frère en profite pour mordiller la peau tendre de sa gorge offerte et inverse ensuite les positions. Ses mains remontent légèrement et Sam émet un léger grognement de frustration sitôt étouffé par un énième baiser.

Puis il descend doucement, lentement, prenant bien soin de laisser aller sa langue comme il en a rêvé plus tôt. Le plus jeune ferme les yeux et abandonne totalement le contrôle à son amant, frissonnant déjà d'un plaisir à venir.

Plaisir qui fuse dans tout son être quand la langue qui se trouvait encore sur son torse quelques instants auparavant, s'enroule autour de son gland, glisse sur la longueur du membre tendu. Plaisir qui le consume quand l'antre chaude et humide de la bouche de Dean l'enveloppe et se ressert autour de lui.

Il s'est toujours demandé - et aujourd'hui encore - avec combien de mecs son frère a-t-il pu coucher pour être aussi doué. En revanche, il est une chose dont Sam est sûr - l'ayant compris lors de la première fois - il est et reste le seul à pouvoir le prendre. Le seul à pouvoir s'enfouir en lui, profiter de sa chaleur et le faire décoller d'une autre manière.

La raison exacte lui échappe un peu mais ça n'a pas d'importance au final du moment que Dean soit là. Et en y repensant, le reste du monde n'a pas d'importance non plus du moment qu'il puisse se perdre avec son grand frère.

L'intéressé cesse alors sa caresse experte et remonte à hauteur de son visage pour emprisonner de nouveau ses lèvres qu'il mordille avant de reculer jusqu'à la paroi opposée. Comprenant la demande informulée, Sam le soulève d'un seul mouvement et le pénètre ensuite avec lenteur, y mettant toute la tendresse dont il est capable.

Dean se crispe à la première seconde mais ressert ses jambes autour de la taille de son frère et l'incite à continuer, sentant déjà quelque chose de chaud et terriblement bon l'envahir.

Une fois qu'il est au bout, le cadet inspire doucement, se détachant à peine des lèvres de son amant et amorce le premier coup de rein. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre, le plaisir étant la première sensation qui prime sur les autres et les deux frères s'y abandonnent.

Sans pudeur, sans peur, sans gêne.

L'un comme l'autre se sentent fondre, s'entendent gémir, perdu dans leur brouillard de luxure et de passion mélangées. Et c'est encore meilleur quand une des mains de Sam vient entourer la verge tendue contre son ventre, calquant ses va-et-vient en rythme avec ses coups de hanches. Presque à chaque fois, il heurte la prostate de son aîné et se délecte de ses gémissements rauques, de ses plaintes de plaisir, de ses ongles courts qui s'enfoncent dans son dos et de ses « Plus fort Sammy! » murmurés à son oreille.

Et bordel ce qu'il est beau comme ça, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, les joues légèrement rouges. Pour rien au monde, Sam ne voudrait être ailleurs qu'ici, à faire l'amour à son grand frère avec tout le bien qu'il peut lui procurer.

Il a eut un bon prof après tout.

Le feu ardent qui coule dans ses veines commence à s'embraser davantage et à la manière dont Dean s'accroche à lui, il comprend que la réciproque s'applique. Alors il le sert plus fort et accélère de nouveau, les sentant tous deux proches.

Trop proches.

L'orgasme les prend de plein fouet une seconde plus tard, les rendant incappables de pensées cohérentes, les noyant juste dans une vague brûlante de passion mal contenue. Sentant ses jambes prêtes à se dérober sous lui, Sam les laissent tous deux glisser au fond du bac mais - bien qu'il se soit retiré - garde son aîné contre lui.

Encore un peu. Juste le temps de retrouver un nouveau souffle.

« Tu n'te serais pas entrainé des fois? » S'enquit le plus âgé au bout d'une minute.

Le ton taquin n'échappe pas à son cadet qui scelle une énième fois leurs lèvres avant d'ajouter contre celles-ci, un sourire dans la voix:

« Ça se pourrait. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis consciente d'être passée à côté de ce que ce qu'ont pu ressentir Dean et Sam dans l'O.S que vous allez lire. C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a fait découvrir cette série géniale dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Cependant, je n'en ai vu que quelques épisodes et n'ai réussit à comprendre le reste de l'histoire générale qu'en lisant des fics ou glanant des infos à droite, à gauche. ( La raison est bien simple: même si je connais Supernatural depuis juin 2009, je n'ai toujours pas de thunes à mettre en priorité dans les DVDs )_

_Ok, me diriez-vous, là en l'occurrence il s'agit d'un slash o_O' Certes. _

_Disons donc, pour les émotions générales, il y a des incohérences. Sans parler du fait que j'ai écris ce qui suit dans un moment de cafard maous, je ne veux pas arriver à un moment où ça va vous paraître réchauffé -_-' _

_( N'ayant pas pu le faire avant, j'en profite pour remercier Finn79 et Lilith de leur gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir comme jamais =D )_

* * *

_**Départ amer**_

* * *

_**( 19h34 )**_

Le corps souple et tremblant de Sam coincé entre le sien et la porte de sa chambre qu'il vient juste de fermer, Dean délaisse sa bouche pour dévorer sa gorge offerte.

Il ne sait pas quand la situation a dérapée. Pas plus qu'il ne sait lequel des deux à enfoncé le premier clou. Mais ce qu'il sait, ce dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il aura tout le temps d'y penser _après, _quand son petit frère aura définitivement tourné le dos à ce qui fait leur vie depuis presque toujours.

Qu'il ira mener celle bien tranquille d'un étudiant _normal_.

Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité quand on s'appelle Winchester?

L'aîné sent deux mains s'aventurer dans son dos, glisser sous son tee-shirt pour caresser la peau nue. Un frisson glisse sur son échine. Un souffle court lui parvient. Et sans crier gare, Sam inverse les positions. _Tiens donc p'tit frère, on prend des initiatives? _Leurs lèvres se scellent presque d'elles-mêmes tandis que leurs mains se perdent sur leurs corps.

_Qu'est-ce que la normalité quand on désire son frère? _

Il y a un moment déjà que cette question tourne en boucle dans leur tête mais aucun des deux n'a su y répondre. Ou n'a pas _voulu._ Parce que ça remettrait en cause beaucoup trop d'émotions, d'actes passés, de non-dits.

Et parce que les fondations où repose leur existence s'effondrerait à coup sûr.

Dean lève les bras quand le tissu qui recouvre son torse remonte sous des gestes brûlants d'un désir vif _et partagé. _Il a déjà couché avec son frère. Il y a plusieurs mois de ça, le corps de son cadet n'a plus eut aucun secret pour lui.

_Une après-midi fraîche, à l'aube de ses dix-huit ans,_ _il a laissé sa langue glisser sur sa peau nue, le découvrir d'une autre manière, lui faire goûter un plaisir jusque là inconnu. Ses doigts ont prit la relève et chaque gémissements sont devenus de plus en plus rauques, de plus en plus grisant à entendre. Même quand il s'est perdu au plus profond de la chaleur accueillante de sa chair, il est resté attentif à son souffle, les crispations de ses mains sur ses bras. _

Mais aujourd'hui, un autre désir dilate les pupilles de son vis-à-vis auquel il vient de retirer presque brutalement la chemise devenue gênante et incite ensuite à reculer jusqu'au lit, sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains occupées à déboucler sa ceinture. Les jambes de Sam butent contre le bord du matelas et ce dernier s'y laisse tomber, entrainant son frère avec lui. _Son poids sur sa poitrine, sa peau contre la sienne._ Sans prévenir, il réinverse les positions, fondant déjà sur la base de sa gorge, retraçant du bout de la langue les deux creux formés par ses clavicules.

Il fait vite échos au gémissement qui suit quand une main experte passe outre l'élastique de son boxer pour se refermer sur sa verge tendue.

Sans l'avoir vu venir, Sam se retrouve de nouveau sur le dos, la bouche de Dean refermée sur un téton durci d'envie, ses doigts revenus sur son membre. _Enfoiré. _Le plaisir ne se fait pas attendre, déferlant déjà dans ses veines.

Un va et vient commence. S'intensifie. Ralentit. Se fait tendre. _Possessif?_

Le plus jeune incite son aîné à remonter pour sceller une énième fois leurs lèvres, laissant ses mains imiter ses gestes. Dean délaisse un instant son sexe et il en profite pour reprendre le dessus. _Tout est question de ça aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas grand frère? _Le cadet lui retire les dernières barrières de tissus, terminant ainsi de le dénuder. Il se coule ensuite contre lui - une fois nu à son tour - respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, s'en empreignant comme jamais auparavant.

Puis Sam se redresse et guide son frère en lui, s'empalant dans un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Les bras de son amant l'enveloppent aussitôt, lui rendant davantage conscience du manque de préparation malgré l'envie dévorante de le sentir partout.

_En lui, contre lui._

Mais c'est justement cette putain d'envie qui les a amené à être ici, emmêlés dans les draps, mélangeant leur souffles et leurs sueurs. _Ce besoin de t'avoir une dernière fois._ Un premier coup de rein. Sam rejette la tête en arrière. Un deuxième suit. Les dents de son aîné laissent une marque dans son cou. Un troisième. La pièce s'emplit peu à peu de râles sourds et de plaintes de plaisir.

Encore un autre. Et un autre. _Et un autre._

Tout n'est plus qu'un brouillard de luxure, de passion et de douleur mélangés, de sentiments contradictoires et l'impression du dernier pas avant le vide abyssal qui menace de les engloutir.

Sam s'y abandonne.

Et Dean le suit.

[ ... ]

L'aîné lui tend le jean qu'il lui a demandé, regardant plus qu'aidant son frère à finir son sac. _Posé sur ce putain de lit où la veille, je t'ai possédé comme jamais peut-être._ Dean esquisse un demi-sourire, un peu forcé, un peu amer.

_La veille._


	4. Chapter 4

_Pour info, l'idée m'est venue quand je suis tombé sur un fanart de Dean et Sam vraiment... Mais alors vraiment bien dessiné genre *Reste les yeux rivés à l'écran, inondant le clavier de sa bave et se demandant si ça ne devrait pas choquer*_

_Mais nan, ça m'a bien inspiré ;D_

* * *

_**Mon péché**_

* * *

Une des mains expertes de son frère glisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se positionne dans le creux de ses reins, l'incitant ainsi à les cambrer davantage. Dean clôt un instant les paupières, son corps entier frissonnant à l'avance d'un plaisir à venir. Le contact de la paume chaude s'accentue quand il sent Sam venir en lui d'un mouvement aussi tendre que possessif.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappe alors de ses lèvres.

Le premier, le plus grisant, le plus électrisant.

Celui que son cadet va chercher à faire reproduire de nouveau tandis qu'il s'enfonce encore au plus profond de sa chair, le scellant à lui pour cette éternité qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

« Sammy… »

L'interpellé se rapproche, colle son torse contre le dos luisant de sueur de son aîné et passe le bout de sa langue à la base de sa nuque. Ses hanches repartent lentement en arrière, amorçant le premier mouvement qu'il lui permet de replonger en Dean.

Son frère, son ami, son amant, _son péché_.

Mais a-t-il réellement choisi de ressentir ce désir brûlant et réciproque vis-à-vis de la seule personne qui lui est refusée ? Au nom de la morale ? Aux yeux des hommes ?

Sam ferme les yeux à son tour, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son frère qui vient de rejeter la tête en arrière sous une décharge de plaisir plus forte que la précédente. _C'est si bon putain, si bon de se sentir vivant à travers toi, en toi. _

Alors quel mal y'a-t-il ? En quoi devraient-ils être blâmés ?

_Tu es tout ce qui représente mon monde. Sans toi, qui suis-je ? _

Le plus jeune mord doucement la peau tendre offerte sans cesser le ballet sensuel de leur deux corps enlacés. Faire l'amour à Dean, se perdre en lui, le faire décoller est aussi bon que l'inverse.

Ça n'est pas nommable. Non parce que c'est interdit ou même répugnant. Simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour quelque chose de pur, de vrai, _de réel_.

Aussi réel que leurs peaux glissant l'une sur l'autre, mêlant ainsi leurs odeurs et leurs sueurs. Que les lèvres de l'aîné cherchant le contact des siennes. _Que deux frères s'unissant dans une passion troublante. _Et sans prévenir, sans crier gare, l'orgasme les déchirent ensemble, les coupant du reste du monde quelques secondes où plus rien ne leur parvient.

Où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sauraient dire leur propre nom.

Puis doucement, la paroi uniforme et fragile de leur bulle de luxure éclate, les révélant à cette réalité froide et sans saveur qu'ils ont fui.

[ ... ]

Un peu plus tard, blotti contre son frère, Sam sombre peu à peu.

Apaisé.

_Mais pour combien de temps ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire =D_

* * *

_**Chez Bobby**_

* * *

_**( Lundi 3 mai, 21h34 )**_

Le film est une rediffusion, un remake d'un vieux film d'horreur qui comme beaucoup de remake, ne vaut pas l'original. Un navet comme les appelle Sam. Mais ce soir, le regarder avec son frère, tous deux installés dans le salon de Bobby, n'est pas vraiment son souci premier.

Certes, visionner ces images creuses ne lui apporte aucune once plaisir mais l'origine susceptible de lui en procurer par vague se trouve juste à sa droite, au creux d'un fauteuil usé, une bière à la main, ses jambes nonchalamment croisées. Intérieurement, Sam soupire bruyamment, maudissant leur dernière chasse pour s'être révélée plus dangereuse qu'elle n'aurait dû, le tempérament protecteur pour ne pas dire étouffant de son aîné et cette impression de manque qu'il ressent, sevré qu'il est de sa peau depuis maintenant presque un mois.

Le pire c'est que l'abstinence vienne de Dean. Bon ok, le plus jeune a pas mal morflé, ses côtes et son dos s'en rappellent encore, et il n'est pas le seul amant de son grand frère qui peut mettre pratiquement n'importe qui dans son lit.

Mais en bientôt quatre semaines où ils se sont reposés chez le vieux chasseur qu'ils considèrent comme leur oncle, Sam a eut le temps de reprendre du poil de la bête alors... Alors merde, il ne l'attire plus ou quoi?

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Dean reporter le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres, geste banal et inconscient qui termine pourtant de l'achever.

Sans prévenir, il se lève pour saisir la télécommande posée sur la table basse et éteint le poste sans autre forme de procès.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonne son frère en en se redressant.

- J'ai envie d'autre chose que regarder ce truc. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de le voir venir, le plus jeune se coule contre lui, passant une jambe de chaque côtés de ses genoux. Sa bouche scelle la sienne dans un baiser chaste qui les fait tous les deux frissonner.

« Sam, souffle l'aîné en lâchant sa bière pour le repousser doucement. Attend… »

Mais l'interpellé ne l'écoute pas et se colle davantage à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je n'suis pas en sucre, assure-t-il en repartant sur ses lèvres.

- Et demain, répond son frère, ses mains descendant dans son dos, pile à l'endroit où il s'est blessé. Tu sentiras que tu auras trop forcé. »

Bien que sachant le combat déjà gagné, étant encore sur lui, le cadet dévie vers son oreille pour murmurer d'un timbre chaud:

« La seule chose que je veux sentir c'est _toi_. »

Le cœur de Dean loupe un battement tandis qu'il sent son corps réagir aux avances du plus jeune. Les lèvres de ce dernier reviennent d'ailleurs emprisonner encore les siennes, sa langue taquine demandant plus de profondeur. Chose que son amant lui offre sans plus de résistance, ses doigts agiles se faufilant déjà sous son tee-shirt.

« Je rêve ou tu m'allume? » S'enquit-il dans un sourire quand le baiser se rompt pour leur laisser le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Sam s'apprête à lui confirmer ses doutes quand une main indécente se glisse dans son jean qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir ouvert pour caresser ses fesses à travers le tissu noir de son boxer. Il se cambre sous l'attention, aidant ainsi leurs deux érections à entrer en contact, leur laissant échapper un léger gémissement.

« Lève les bras. »

Le plus jeune obéit, sentant le tissu de son vêtement remonter rapidement avant d'aider Dean à finir de le lui ôter. Il le laisse choir au sol sans s'en préoccuper davantage et replonge contre lui, ses mains s'attaquant à leur tour aux boutons de la chemise devenue gênante de ce dernier.

Arrivé sans qu'il sache avec quelle patience au dernier, un bras s'enroule dans son dos, l'autre passe sous ses fesses et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Dean se redresse pour échanger les rôles. Ses jambes toujours autour de ses cuisses, son frère libère enfin son torse imberbe, le ramenant contre lui.

Le soulevant une deuxième fois, le plus vieux s'installe à genoux sur le coussin du fauteuil, s'asseyant à moitié sur ses talons, le corps chaud de Sam calé entre le sien et le dossier. Ce dernier enserre davantage sa taille, ses bras autour de son cou.

« Nouvelle position, constate-t-il, le bleu de ses yeux voilé de désir.

- Et nouvel endroit. » Indique son amant, son regard semblable au sien.

Un sourire éclaire le visage du cadet.

« Bobby nous tuerait s'il savait. »

Il pose chacune de ses mains sur les accoudoirs pour se maintenir et aider son frère à le débarrasser de moitié de son pantalon et boxer, frissonnant ensuite quand Dean le reprend contre lui. Mais n'ayant pas terminé à son goût, celui-ci se retourne d'un côté puis de l'autre de manière à le déchausser avant de se reculer assez pour le dénuder complètement.

« Oui, confirme-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. Mais il ne reviendra que demain dans la journée. »

À son tour, Sam passe une main entre eux pour déboutonner son jean, lui laissant ensuite le soin de le faire glisser vers le bas.

« Donc pas de soucis. »

La pulpe d'un index vient alors frôler son entrée sensible et le plus jeune retient son souffle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, leurs lèvres à nouveau jointes.

Et soudainement, le bruit du moteur caractéristique de la camionnette de leur hôte se fait entendre, ne signifiant qu'une chose.

_MERDE!!!_

Sans réfléchir, ne pensant qu'à sauver leurs peaux qui à cette seconde, ne valent pas grand-chose, Sam cherche brusquement à se dégager, repoussant involontairement son frère qui surprit, en perd l'équilibre et retombe lourdement au bas du fauteuil.

« Mais ça va pas?! » S'insurge-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il doit se mettre en colère ou essayer de comprendre le comportement de son cadet.

Cadet qui vient de bondir près de lui, attrapant trop rapidement son jean.

« Bobby est rentré! Explique-t-il, se dépêchant de retrouver ses fringues éparses sur le sol.

- Quoi?? S'étonne Dean. Mais il devait pas… »

Le claquement d'une portière leur parvient aux oreilles, anéantissant ses doutes. Se relevant aussitôt sans discuter davantage, le plus âgé s'empresse de se rhabiller, curieusement calmé comme après une douche froide. Autour de lui, son petit frère semble courir partout tandis qu'il cherche des yeux sa chemise, son cœur battant trop fort entre ses côtes.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre quand Dean met la main sur le vêtement et que Sam se rue dans les escaliers, trébuchant sur ses habits, jurant dans sa barbe et se relevant pour grimper les marches fissa.

Au moment où le vieux chasseur pénètre dans la pièce où une minute plus tôt, les fils de John allaient s'abandonner à la débauche la plus décadente, l'aîné se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil où leurs ébats se seraient _précisément_ passés.

« Hey, le salue-t-il en faisant mine de s'étirer. Tu rentre tôt, la chasse s'est bien passée?

- Ouais, soupire Bobby en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Mais je suis juste crevé, une bonne douche et mon lit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Le plus jeune se mord un instant la lèvre inférieure, craignant par sa dernière phrase de le retenir plus de temps qu'il ne faut et qu'il se rende finalement compte que trouver Dean devant une télé éteinte, sans rien et avec - en regardant bien - les joues encore rougies _n'est pas normal_.

Mais Bobby semble réellement fatigué, ayant atteint ce seuil où la maison pourrait s'écrouler, qu'il s'en ficherait vu qu'il lui répond sans rien ajouter.

Une fois seul, le jeune chasseur s'autorise à soupirer. _Bon Dieu c'est pas passé loin. _Pour le coup, leur aîné aurait été parfaitement réveillé. Et quoi de plus recommandé pour pouvoir les écorcher vifs dans les règles de l'art?

Quand il perçoit le bruit de la douche, Dean se rend à son tour à l'étage, s'orientant directement à la chambre de Sam où il y rentre après avoir frappé. Il trouve son cadet assis sur son lit, emmêlé dans le drap qui lui sert de couverture vu les températures chaudes de saison, massant doucement son genou droit.

En silence, le plus vieux s'approche de lui et se glisse dans son dos, sa main droite se posant sur la partie endolorie.

« On en était où? »


	6. Chapter 6

_Le perso d'Ely et tout ce qui y est rattaché est pure invention de ma part. Certes, il y a des incohérences à ce niveau mais au final, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, ceci ne servant qu'à mieux centrer l'histoire et ensuite placer le lemon. _

_Qui est d'ailleurs une première ^^_

* * *

_**Soirée alcoolisée**_

* * *

_**( 8h06 )**_

Alors qu'il garde encore les yeux clos, Dean sent déjà un mal de crâne pulser douloureusement. Le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, il soupire longuement, conscient qu'il ne pourra se rendormir qu'une fois une aspirine bien corsée coulera dans ses veines. Doucement, il lève la tête et lance un regard noir à la fenêtre d'où le rayon matinal de cette nouvelle journée d'été n'a rien trouver de mieux à foutre que venir s'échouer sur lui.

L'esprit embrumé, il met quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de la présence de son petit frère calé contre lui, son souffle régulier caressant la peau nue de son épaule gauche. Son regard vert dérive un instant sur son corps endormi, recouvert du même drap sous lequel il est glissé quand son cœur loupe un battement.

Sam est nu, couché sur le dos, son joli minois tourné vers lui, son bras gauche reposant entre deux. Mais ni sa position, ni sa nudité ne pose problème. D'une part parce que Dean l'est également et que d'autre part, se réveiller de cette façon à ses côtés n'est pas chose rare.

Non le lézard - ou la lézarde dans ce cas présent - est une jeune femme elle aussi perdue au pays des songes, d'environ l'âge de son cadet, dont la tête repose sur le haut de son torse, ses longs cheveux roux épars sur la peau blanche. Le reste de son corps tout aussi dévêtu n'est qu'à demi caché par le tissu de coton.

« Wow. » Ne peut qu'articuler le plus âgé, posant une main sur son front.

Voilà qui va arranger sa migraine. Ses sourcils se froncent presque malgré lui et dans une grimace de douleur, des brides de souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire. Sam et lui étaient arrivés en ville quatre jours auparavant pour éradiquer un nid de vampires. Une chasse habituelle en quelque sorte. Puis ce dernier avait profité de leur présence ici pour aller revoir une ancienne amie à Jess.

Dean reporte son attention sur l'une des deux formes assoupies. _Elysa… James. Ely. _Père inconnu, mère décédée trois ans plutôt d'une leucémie. Etudiante en arts, serveuse dans un bar, sorcière malgré elle.

Est… Était affublée d'un traqueur aux fesses.

Le chasseur clôt un instant les yeux, cherchant à percer la brume de sa gueule de bois. Bien qu'ayant les notions basiques du surnaturel apprises de sa mère - surtout ce qu'elle a voulu retenir - Ely a banni ses origines quand elle s'est retrouvée orpheline à dix-neuf ans. _« À quoi sert la magie si elle n'aide pas à sauver les gens qu'on aime? » _Et quatre ans plus tard, le jour de son vingt troisième anniversaire, ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés, entrainant explosions en tout genre autour d'elle, attirant par la même occasion la dernière chose dont elle aurait souhaité.

Un humain qui quelques siècles plutôt a étudié les différentes possibilités qu'offrait la magie et les manières de les tirer à son avantage. Comme de tuer de jeunes sorcières à l'aube de leur nouvelle vie, quand leurs pouvoirs endormis se dévoilent au grand jour. Et de par ce fait, gagner en puissance et immortalité.

Que Dean et Sam est été présents au bon moment pour découvrir la nature des gènes de la jeune femme et l'aider à trouver un moyen efficace de l'envoyer en enfer se tient à un seul mot: coïncidence. La preuve que même dans leur monde, parfois, ça peut arriver.

Certes ça n'a pas été une promenade de santé mais dans ces cas-là seul le résultat compte non?

Oui mais après? L'aîné soupire en rouvrant les paupières. En les découvrant tous les trois partageant le même lit nus comme au premier jour, n'importe quel idiot comprendrait qu'ils n'y ont pas enfilé des perles. Pas de doute à avoir dessus. Mais ce que tente de se rappeler le chasseur est _comment bordel, ils y sont arrivés? _Réponse facile compte tenu de sa migraine lui répond aussitôt sa conscience: _Bourrés_.

Sam bouge légèrement dans son sommeil, sa tête se tournant de l'autre côté, de manière à ce que son menton se cale contre le haut du crâne d'Ely. _Un baiser. _Voilà le déclencheur. Un baiser chaste sur sa nuque, une caresse aussi douce que de la soie sur sa peau endolorie.

Juste un baiser et de l'alcool.

...

_Ses beaux yeux bruns fixés sur le liquide transparent qui rempli le verre qu'elle tient à hauteur de son visage, Ely esquisse un sourire quand un tourbillon miniature prend forme au milieu de la vodka. _

_« Y'a pas à tortiller, souffle-t-elle en rompant soudainement le charme. Je suis une bonne sorcière uniquement beurrée. »_

_La jeune femme vide ensuite son verre d'un trait, appréciant la chaleur de l'alcool qu'elle sent couler dans ses veines. Assis à ses côtés, Dean fait de même tandis que son cadet finit la soirée à la téquila. _

_Ils fêtent quoi déjà? Ah oui, leur victoire sur le traqueur. _

_« Vous arrosez toujours une chasse comme ça? S'enquit la rouquine en resservant les verres vides qui trônent sur la table basse du salon avec la première bouteille qu'elle saisit._

_- Non, répond Sam, installé près de ses jambes, le dos calé contre le bas du canapé. Mais celle-là n'est pas vraiment comme les autres. »_

_Ely hoche lentement la tête, semblant réfléchir, ce qui dans son état - à l'instar des deux frangins - se révèle assez difficile. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle se tourne vers Dean pour affirmer:_

_« Au fait, j'ai pas vérifier si ta blessure au dos était correctement cicatrisée. »_

_Elle esquisse ensuite le mouvement de se lever, difficilement il faut le dire mais réalisable tout de même et une fois sur ses deux pieds, sort de la pièce. Quand elle revient au bout de quelques minutes, un pot de crème parfumée dans les mains, aucun des deux ne semble avoir bougé, du moins en déduit-elle. _

_La jeune sorcière s'approche du dossier du canapé, se penchant vers le plus âgé pour lui demander d'ôter son tee-shirt. Comprenant ou pas tout à fait, la vodka aidant, ce dernier hausse juste un sourcil avant de s'exécuter, tandis que la jeune femme engage un combat avec le récipient récalcitrant qu'elle tient entre ses doigts. _

_Soupirant, elle se penche davantage en avant, incitant son corps à passer au dessus, bien qu'une de ses jambes décide elle aussi de faire de la résistance._

_« Sam, demande la rouquine en tendant le pot sous son nez. Tu veux bien m'aider? »_

_L'interpellé louche dessus avant de s'en saisir alors qu'Ely se replace du mieux qu'elle peut. L'aîné lui tourne déjà le dos, offrant une parfaite vue sur les muscles dessinés sous la peau et l'entaille profonde qui barre ses omoplates. Une fois le récipient dans la paume de sa main, la jeune femme plonge deux doigts dans la matière onctueuse d'un bleu lagon avant de l'étaler sur la blessure encore fraîche. _

_Dean frémit au contact froid du baume, sensation qui s'intensifie quand une main douce masse la plaie, faisant ainsi pénétrer la pommade entre les plis de son épiderme déchirée. Il semble se souvenir que la cadette leur avait expliqué qu'elle l'avait fabriqué elle-même à base de plusieurs plantes aux vertus cicatrisantes. _

_La caresse dure un peu avant qu'il ne sente des lèvres soyeuses se poser à la base de sa nuque, lui déclenchant une série de frissons. Fermant une seconde les yeux, Elysa respire l'odeur de sa peau mêlée à celle de la crème. Un mélange doux et fruité qui l'attire sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison exacte. _

_Mais à cette minute, cela lui importe peu. Elle ne veut que recommencer, se délectant déjà de la chair de poule qu'elle voit apparaître. Alors sa bouche glisse sur l'épiderme légèrement tremblante, retrace le contour d'une épaule. Quand elle arrive sur l'arrondi du muscle, c'est le moment que choisit Dean pour tourner la tête. Elle relève et penche son joli minois en même temps, de manière à sceller leurs lèvres. _

_Si les premières secondes, le baiser se fait chaste, il devient rapidement plus engageant, l'un comme l'autre cherchant plus de profondeur. Une éternité plus tard, Ely se recule, les joues rosées, le souffle court pour se rendre compte que Sam n'a pas perdu une miette de la scène, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. _

_Sans réfléchir - en étant définitivement incapable - la jeune femme se penche pour goûter aux siennes, une bulle de lave se formant lentement au creux de son ventre. Ses racines la rendant plus sensible que la normale, elle ressent sans difficultés aucune le désir incandescent qui imprègne l'air, les rendant tous trois pantelants d'envie. _

_Alors elle se redresse, saisit le bras de Dean, tend la main à Sam et sans se préoccuper outre mesure du pot de crème qui tombe à terre dans un bruit mat, les conduit dans sa chambre. L'appartement n'est pas immense, la pièce désirée pas très loin mais le trajet semble loin, entrecoupé de baisers volés, de rires échangés et de chutes évitées. _

_Mais ils finissent par y rentrer, Ely poussant le plus âgé à reculons vers le lit, son cadet occupé à dévorer son cou. Les mollets de Dean butent contre le rebord du matelas et il s'y laisse tomber avec délice, la jeune femme grimpant à sa suite pour s'installer à califourchon sur son bassin. Elle se retourne de moitié, souriant au plus jeune qui prend place derrière elle, emprisonnant ainsi les jambes de son frère. _

_Aîné dont les mains viennent se poser sur les hanches de la jeune sorcière, caressant la peau douce à travers le tissu de son chemisier. Sous ses iris rendues d'un vert sombre par le désir, les deux plus jeunes échangent un long baiser tandis que les doigts agiles du chasseur déboutonnent lentement le haut de la rouquine alors que les siens s'attaquent à la boucle de ceinture de leur prisonnier. _

_Tout comme le jean du plus vieux, le vêtement s'ouvre enfin et Sam saisit les pans pour les tirer vers le bas, la jeune femme ôtant ensuite un bras après l'autre. Puis elle prend les mains qui reposent de part et d'autre de sa taille dans les siennes pour les amèner à se positionner sur sa poitrine entourée d'une fine dentelle noire. _

_Elle donne le rythme à Dean, se cambrant sous les sensations qui surviennent aussitôt. Le cadet délaisse un instant sa bouche pour repartir dans son cou, mordillant sa peau, laissant le loisir à ses doigts de dégrafer le soutien-gorge avec la même douceur que le chemisier qui a chu sur le sol. _

_L'aîné se redresse d'un mouvement souple, l'embrassant à son tour quand les bretelles du sous-vêtement glissent sur ses bras. Sans casser le baiser, gémissant sous les paumes chaudes d'Ely qui caressent son torse, ce dernier attrape le bas du tee-shirt de son frère pour le relever et ainsi les mettre tous les trois à égalités. _

_Saisissant la manœuvre, la jeune femme mord doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de se dégager quand le dernier rempart de coton rejoint ses congénères. Elle manque de tomber quand elle descend du lit mais se rattrape in extremis au mur qui heureusement est assez proche de ce côté-ci._

_S'y adossant, elle lève une jambe pour se déchausser, regardant avec un plaisir non dissimulé Sam repousser son frère pour qu'il s'allonge de nouveau, leurs bouches se happant mutuellement tandis que leur mains se repaissent avidement de chaque parcelle de peau qui leur est accordée. Une fois nu pieds, la jeune sorcière parvient à ouvrir son jean, le laissant ensuite tomber à terre, y entrainant aussi son shorty. _

_Prenant garde à ne pas se prendre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans ses fringues, elle se dirige vers le couple et entreprend de retirer les rangers du plus âgé. Viennent ensuite les chaussettes, et les pans du pantalon qu'elle tire doucement vers elle, aidée dans sa tâche par Dean qui soulève autant qu'il peut son bassin et son frère qui le dénude. _

_Quand son jean et son boxer chutent à ses pieds, Ely grimpe sur ses jambes, reprenant de ce fait la première position du plus jeune pour cette fois-ci, lui faire subir le même sort. Ce dernier se positionne alors à quatre pattes au-dessus de son aîné qui en profite pour mordiller sa gorge offerte, levant une jambe après l'autre quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. _

_( **Ndla: **N'y voyez **surtout pas **une quelconque allusion... )_

_Deux mains fines se posent sur sa croupe ferme, le pousse en avant, aidant ainsi leur deux érections à entrer en contact dans un gémissement partagé. Puis Sam se redresse et passe un bras au-dessus d'elle pour emprisonner sa taille et l'inciter ensuite à s'allonger à son tour. _

_Soumise, Elysa esquisse un sourire quand les deux chasseurs se rapprochent d'elle, leurs lèvres et leurs mains se perdant d'un même accord sur sa peau. Elle ferme les yeux sous les attentions, se cambrant quand l'antre chaude et humide d'une bouche audacieuse se referme sur un de ses tétons durcis d'envie, gémissant au contact d'une langue indécente qui s'enfoui en elle. Impossible de savoir qui lui fait quoi parce que la jeune femme préfère clore les yeux et se perdre dans le plaisir qui afflue par vague dans chaque cellule de son être. _

_Juste assez pour lui donner envie de plus. De vraiment plus. Alors elle rouvre les paupières et comme si ses deux amants avaient compris ses intentions, les partageaient même, les caresses cessent tandis que le brun de son regard se perd dans le bleu azur de Sam. _

_La rouquine crochète son cou de ses bras, l'invitant à la posséder. Le jeune homme cueille un énième baiser, plongeant ensuite contre elle avant de_ _plonger en elle__ aussi tendrement que possible. Ely rejette la tête en arrière, lui offrant sa gorge tandis que Dean se penche pour embrasser la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, un index humidifié se faufilant dans son intimité chaude._

_Un soupir d'aise lui parvient, suivi de gémissements et de soupirs rauques. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, ouvrant son petit frère pour le préparer à la suite. _

_L'anticipant à l'instar des deux chasseurs, la jolie rousse enjoint Sam à se redresser, se calant ensuite contre lui. Quand son grand frère le possède à son tour, elle sent au plus profond de sa chair la répercussion du mouvement de ses hanches engendrée par la pénétration. Les mains du plus âgé se positionnent sur sa taille tandis que ses talons à elle glissent au creux de ses reins, leur manœuvre emprisonnant de ce fait le cadet entre deux feux, deux sources de plaisir. _

_Ainsi imbriqués, leurs trois corps brûlants de passion mal contenue se soumettent alors au moindre mouvement dès qu'un agréable va-et-vient débute. Par qui? Peu importe. Les langues, la sueur et le souffle se mêlent dans un brouillard de luxure et de débauche totale, tant leurs mains se caressent, leurs gémissements s'intensifient et que le ballet sensuel dans lequel ils sont enchaînés se calque à la manière d'un break de batterie. _

_Tantôt doux et lent, tantôt rapide et presque brutal, les entrainant toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. _

_Des picotements apparaissent alors, annonciateurs de la délivrance. Lequel des trois jouit en premier amenant de ce fait les autres à le suivre? Là non plus, il n'y a pas de réponse, pas de temps ou d'envie d'en chercher une quand l'orgasme les déchire, faisant imploser une multitude de paillettes de plaisir dans chaque recoin de leur chair comblée. _

_Soudainement sans forces, Ely retombe contre Sam, fermant déjà les yeux alors qu'il la dépose sur les draps. Une minute plus tard, trois corps emmêlés sombrent aussitôt dans les méandres du sommeil. _

_..._

Un marmonnement parvient à ses oreilles, le faisant sortir du film de ses souvenirs pour lui faire savoir que la jeune femme commence à émerger. Cette dernière finit par ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième, fronçant ensuite les sourcils dans une moue contrariée - sûrement aussi fraîche que lui.

Elle esquisse le mouvement de se relever quand avant que Dean ne puisse réagir, perd l'équilibre et bascule dans le vide. Qui au réveil d'une cuite se révèle beaucoup trop haut.

« Nom de Dieu! Jure Ely en pressant une de ses paumes contre son front.

- Hey ça va? S'inquiète le chasseur en se penchant par-dessus son frère toujours endormi.

- J'ai connu mieux comme réveil, lâche la rouquine en se relevant _trèèèès_ doucement pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Putain ma tête… »

Puis comme si elle prenait conscience que quelque chose clochait, ses yeux embrumés se posent sur son corps nu avant de détailler plus précisément son environnement.

« Je ne boirai plus jamais une putain goutte d'alcool de toute ma vie, affirme-t-elle en détachant chaque mot après avoir sûrement additionné A+B.

- Ben si ça peut te rassurer, commence le jeune homme avec une esquisse de sourire. Dis-toi qu'on a passé une bonne soirée. »

Elysa clôt un instant les paupières avant de soupirer en se levant avec la même lenteur mesurée:

« Je vais chercher les boîtes d'aspirines. »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Orage**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_( 00h12 )_**

Enfoui en boule dans une bulle de coton, Sam réprime un frisson glacé quand un grondement, lourd et rauque résonne à ses oreilles, faisant écho aux battements de son cœur.

Il hait les orages.

C'est irrationnel quand on y pense, d'autant plus qu'à vingt trois ans les peurs d'avant s'appréhendent différemment… Non?

Les éléments semblent soudainement redoubler de fureur comme pour lui répondre et le jeune homme clôt les paupières dans un réflexe aussi stupide qu'instinctif. Ce qu'il donnerait pour retourner quinze ans en arrière, quand blotti au creux des bras chauds de son aîné, tout lui semblait moins effrayant.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sam est un adulte, un chasseur et plus un petit garçon apeuré qui se glissait en pleine nuit dans les draps de son grand frère.

Aujourd'hui, il se force donc à inspirer_ et_ se calmer.

_So close, no matter how far ( Si proche, peu importe la distance )_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart ( _Ç_a ne pourrait guère être plus près du cœur )_

_Forever trusting who we are ( Croyons pour toujours qui nous sommes )_

_And nothing else matters ( Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance )_

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, les berceuses de Dean ont toujours été influencées par ses goûts musicaux et Metallica n'échappant pas à la règle, sa voix parfois un brin ensommeillée, un peu cassée le guidait lentement mais sûrement vers Morphée.

_Never opened myself this way ( Jamais je ne m'étais ouvert de cette façon )_

_Life is ours, we live it our way ( La vie est nôtre, nous la vivons comme bon nous semble )_

_All these words I… ( Tous ces mots je… )_

Quelque chose éclate soudainement au-dehors, lui faisant perdre le fil de la ballade autant qu'un raté à son cœur. _Bord…_

Une main se pose sans prévenir sur sa hanche gauche, manquant de peu de l'achever. Le soupir amusé de Dean lui parvient tandis qu'un pan de ses couvertures se relève malgré lui, une demi minute avant que le corps souple et musclé de ce dernier ne se colle au sien.

Mais au lieu de l'envelopper de ses bras comme il lui en a donné l'habitude, le plus âgé laisse ses doigts agiles se faufiler sous son tee-shirt, leur pulpe s'entêtant à revenir sans cesse flatter la lisière de son boxer, là où l'épiderme est plus sensible.

« Dean? Chuchote son cadet d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Bien qu'électrisé par la caresse, ce dernier ne parvient pas tout à fait à ignorer le sifflement violent du vent qui envoie la pluie cogner en rafales partout où elle peut s'échouer. Ce serait mieux si…

« A ton avis Sammy? » Demande innocemment le susnommé alors que sa main experte passe outre l'élastique du sous-vêtement.

Bien que sentant son frère répondre positivement à ses attouchements indécents, Dean a également conscience qu'il n'est pas totalement avec lui. Aussi imprime-t-il un rythme délibérément lent sur la verge tendue dont la peau fine roule sous ses phalanges tout en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux soyeux qui lui interdisent l'accès à sa nuque.

« Détend toi frérot, murmure-t-il.

- Mais…, l'entend-t-il lutter.

- Chuuutttt…. »

L'aîné relève la tête et embrasse l'épaule à sa portée à travers le tissu qui la couvre.

« Laisse-toi aller. »

Le chasseur retire sa main pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement quand il se redresse, dénudant ensuite son amant qu'il devine dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce de gestes aussi doux que rapides.

Sans crier gare, les roulements de tonnerres semblent s'amplifier si c'est possible alors qu'il sent Sam y réagir malgré lui. Ses paumes se posent aussitôt de part et d'autres de son bassin, l'immobilisant un instant.

« Laisse toi aller. » Répète Dean d'un ton rassurant, se penchant en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur son ventre.

Il y dépose un chaste baiser, migrant vers le sud avec une lenteur mesurée de manière à permettre au plus jeune de ne se concentrer que sur le plaisir qu'il s'applique à lui procurer.

Quand il arrive à destination, sa langue prend la relève, glisse sur la longueur du membre érigé, taquine son extrémité pour finir par le happer de l'antre chaude de sa bouche. Ses oreilles se repaissant du moindre gémissement, l'aîné esquisse un sourire tandis qu'il accélère le rythme de succion, conscient qu'ainsi, Sam n'en a plus pour longtemps.

« Dean… » L'avertit d'ailleurs ce dernier d'une voix empreinte de passion.

Mais l'interpellé reste à sa place, recueillant la saveur intime de son petit frère quand il se cambre sous lui dans un soupir rauque. Encore engourdi par l'orgasme, le cadet ne bronche pas quand Dean le retourne sur le ventre, frissonnant même de ce qui va suivre.

_Dean en lui_, le possédant comme peut-être jamais il n'a possédé personne avant, imprimant sa marque au plus profond de sa chair afin qu'il sache à qui il appartient.

Et peu importe qu'il ne s'agisse que d'amour fraternel saupoudré d'une bonne dose de désir.

Les mains expérimentées du plus âgé se perdent alors sur son dos nu, cherchant les points sensibles sur lesquels appuyer tandis que quelque chose de doux et humide retrace la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, de la base de sa nuque à…

_Putaindemerde._

Quand la langue taquine de son grand frère termine sa course pour se fondre en lui, Sam oublie tout jusqu'à son propre nom. Une partie de son cerveau - celle encore capable de fonctionner - lui rend conscience de son environnement, à savoir ce putain d'orage continuant de faire rage au dehors. Celui qui le figeait de trouille il y a encore quelques minutes.

Mais Bon Dieu, comment s'en soucier alors que des vagues de plaisir à l'état brut coulent dans ses veines, l'embrasant de l'intérieur? Il a beau savoir son aîné doué au-delà du possible, chaque nouvelle fois à le délice inconnu d'une première fois.

« Dean, appelle-t-il dans un gémissement parce que c'est tout ce qu'il est apte à formuler. Viens… »

La caresse se stoppe et le concerné embrasse le creux de ses reins avant de se relever pour ôter rapidement son boxer - seul vêtement qu'il avait prit pour dormir. Enfin, avant d'être réveillé par une boule de stress qui paniquait toute seule sous une pile de draps à deux mètres de lui.

Quand le chasseur pouvait encore appeler Sam « Sammy » sans que ça n'engendre quoi que se soit, aussi petit et futile soit-il, il se contentait de le recevoir contre lui pour calmer ses peurs. Parfois quand ce n'était pas souvent, il le berçait d'une chanson de Metallica ou AC/DC apprise par cœur durant les longs trajets en Impala, passant et repassant la paume d'une main sur son petit dos tremblant en un rythme lent et tranquillisant.

Sortie l'année des huit ans du plus jeune, _Nothing else maters_ s'est vite vue devenir berceuse officielle de par son timbre autant rauque et grave que mélancolique. L'une des rares ballades de Metallica, dont les paroles peuvent prendre une autre tournure suivant l'angle dont on les écoute.

Mais aujourd'hui, eh bien, la donne a quelque peu changée.

Sans brusquerie et malgré son érection presque douloureuse, Dean passe une main sous le corps en ébullition de son cadet pour l'inciter à se redresser. Percevant la manœuvre, son amant ne se fait pas prier, un énième gémissement franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres au moment où il se sent lier à son grand frère d'un mouvement de hanche ferme mais dépourvu de brutalité.

Grand frère qui cueille un baiser tandis qu'il entreprend un long va-et-vient, jouant sur la profondeur autant pour se retenir de venir trop tôt tant l'étroit et ô combien délicieux fourreau dans lequel il est enchâssé le rend dingue que pour faire encore mijoter celui qu'il tient contre lui.

Délaissant sa bouche, l'aîné descend dans son cou qu'il mordille doucement, sa main faisant de même pour emprisonner son sexe tendu et y claquer le rythme sensuel de ses coups de reins.

Pris entre deux feux, deux sources de plaisir, Sam rejette la tête en arrière sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, bougeant inconsciemment son bassin tout en se sentant consumer avec fièvre.

« Sam…, chuchote une voix rauque au creux de sa gorge alors que le ballet de leur deux corps enlacés gagne en vitesse. Oh Sam… »

Ce dernier pourrait mourir dans la minute que ça n'aurait pas importance. Pas alors que Dean accélère _encore_.

« Viens p'tit frère. »

L'interpellé ferme les yeux et s'abandonne.

L'orgasme le déchire de part en part, lui donnant l'impression que son cœur vient d'imploser tant ses battements se sont emballés. Il sent son aîné le suivre de peu, ses dents laissant une marque dans la peau tendre de son cou.

Une éternité plus tard, leur respiration redevient lentement à la normale tandis qu'ils retombent dans les draps, épuisés, repus.

Détendu de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des orteils, Sam se cale contre le torse de son frère, répondant à l'appel de Morphée, désormais indifférent à l'énième grondement des éléments déchainés.

Souriant dans la mi-pénombre de la pièce, Dean les recouvre correctement avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.


	8. Edit

_Ca fait un petit moment déjà que j'y pense alors... Je me lance ;p_

_Tout d'abord - parce que ça a son importance après tout - un gros merci à Finn79, Numphea, Yun, Lilith, Cybelia, Lidia Malefoy, Junon2, Clem, Zaika, Pixou, BloodyMelusine et Yeliria. Vos gentilles reviews m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir, tout comme elles m'ont ravie de vous avoir diverties :D_

_Ensuite, le coeur du sujet. _

_Etant frappée du syndrome de la page blanche pour un temps indéterminé, j'en appelle à vous mes chères et tendres lectrices. Principalement votre imagination débridée ^^ Par MP ou review, comme vous l'entendez, si vous avez des idées, des sénars, des petits bouts de délires... Je suis preneuse =D_

_En espérant bien entendu, être à la hauteur de ce que vous aurez imaginé._

_Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne soirée ou une bonne journée et vous dire peut-être à très bientôt ^^_

_Cass. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Suite au vilain syndrome de la page blanche, j'avais précédemment demandé à mes gentilles lectrices de me soumettre leurs idées au vu d'une prochaine O.S. Ayant répondu à mon appel, la très talentueuse JSmelie m'a donc envoyé trois idées. _

_Voici la première:_

_**Les frères ont enchaînés des chasses pourries pendant des mois, ils sont HS et ont vraiment, vraiment besoin d'une petite pause. D'un commun accord, ils décident de s'arrêter à San Diego, en Californie, à la plage de Coronado. Ils font...ce qu'ils font, à toi les manettes. Et le soir, Dean décide de traîner son frère à un concert de rock en plein air, sur cette même plage. Traîner, parce que le rêve de Sam est plutôt de s'étaler comme une larve sur son lit pour dormir dormir, dormiiiir encore. Mais bien entendu, il sera obligé de céder, pour telle ou telle raison, Dean sait se montrer très persuasif. Finalement, en plein concert, après quelques verres, Sammy - qui tient l'alcool aussi bien qu'une ado en fleur à cette période - va se mettre à chanter une pseudo déclaration d'amour à son grand frère adoré.**_

_Quatre plombes plus tard, la voilà couchée sur papier. **Cependant, **je tiens également à vous prévenir que la fin est... Juste à la hauteur de l'état où je passe mon week end. Lamentable. ( Oui, c'est génial d'être malade x_x' ) Alors, milles pardons d'avance. Surtout à toi ma belette puisqu'à l'origine, elle est pour toi cette histoire ^^_

_( La chanson: Sur le sofa. De: Frédéric Bablon. )_

_* Va se coucher *_

_

* * *

_

_**Concert mémorable**_

* * *

_**( 23h56 )**_

Les yeux clos, Dean soupire d'aise quand l'eau chaude coule sur son corps nu, dénouant peu à peu ses muscles contractés. C'est à se demander comment il a pu s'en passer depuis… Un sacré bail. Soulevant les paupières, il se détourne du jet ô combien apaisant le temps de saisir le gel douche à l'amande douce, regrettant subitement que se ne soient pas les mains de Sam à la place des siennes.

Une douche à deux commençait souvent chastement, le premier faisant glisser la matière onctueuse et parfumée du savon, lavant et caressant à la fois l'épiderme offerte jusqu'à ce que la promiscuité de leurs deux corps finissent par les électriser.

Deux jours avant le départ de son petit frère pour Stanford, la première fois avait été une surprise autant qu'une erreur. Comme ils en avait déjà eut auparavant, une dispute avait éclatée. Il y avait eut les mots durs et blessants, les insultes, la colère, le chagrin et… Un dérapage. Une étreinte sauvage, brutale et sans passion. Aujourd'hui encore, Dean ne serait dire exactement LE moment où tout s'est écroulé.

Il a conscience du surréalisme de cet état de fait. On peut pas partir de « Je me dispute avec mon frère » et arriver à - parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres termes à employer - « Je baise avec ». Mais à bien y réfléchir, comment définir leur relation incestueuse? Comment pouvoir dire exactement quand la limite a été franchie?

Comment peut-il simplement éprouver du désir pour son cadet, le bébé qu'il a vu grandir et pratiquement élevé?

Un soupir las franchit ses lèvres. Bien-sûr qu'il aime Sam. Celui-ci est son petit frère, le dernier membre de sa famille, la personne pour qui il donnerait tout ce qu'il possède. Tout ça et bien plus encore. Alors, doit-il vraiment chercher une raison valable pour ce qu'il éprouve à son encontre?

Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, les trois premières fois ont été déclenchées par un besoin d'évacuer un trop plein.

Stanford, Jessica et John.

Les sensations d'abandon et d'incompréhension.

Les cauchemars abyssaux.

Le vide, pareil à un puits sans fond.

Mais après? Pourquoi avoir tous deux continué dans ce sens, se satisfaisant de l'un et l'autre tout en emmerdant le monde entier? Dean offre son dos à l'eau chaude, savourant de la sentir couler sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Cela n'a pas d'importance au final. Enfin, ça n'en a plus à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Non le pépin qui commence à se faire trop grand est le résultat d'une séries de chasses plus pourries les unes que les autres. Quand on passe son temps à crapahuter dans des endroits sombres puant les déjections humaines, la vermine et la crasse pour trucider des bestioles dont les agissements sanglants n'ont d'égal que de leur manque d'hygiène, le peu qu'il reste sert à se soigner et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil. Sans oublier bien entendu les problèmes de canalisations un peu trop fréquents à leurs goûts, les obligeant à se contenter d'eau froide.

Tout ça pendant - quitte à être maso, autant l'être jusqu'au bout hein - quatre mois, trois semaines et cinq jours. Parce que oui, en plus d'être con à continuer à les enquiller ces chasses de merde qu'aucun ne veut apparemment se charger, Dean a compté le nombre de temps qu'il lui faudrait pour siffler la pause.

Et ce soir, alors qu'ils ont enfin pu trouver un motel digne de ce nom, tous deux rompus de fatigue nerveuse et physique, alors qu'il réalise presque qu'ils n'ont rien fait depuis tout ce temps, il dit stop.

Le chasseur esquisse un sourire et ferme le robinet. Il verra ça avec Sam demain, sachant d'avance qu'il ne crachera pas non plus sur des vacances plus que méritées. Une fois séché et vêtu sobrement d'un boxer, il se glisse près de son cadet, accueillant ce dernier contre lui quand il bouge à son contact.

**

* * *

**

**_( 18h09 ) _**

San Diego, Californie, Plage de Coronado.

Du soleil et de l'eau. Pas de créatures, pas de chasses, pas d'emmerdes. Juste une semaine à ne rien faire; ceci à quelques exceptions près, bien entendu. Comme par exemple se faire happer par une main impatiente à l'intérieur de la chambre pour ensuite être plaqué contre la porte, fermant du même coup le battant.

Par exemple.

Les lèvres de Sam fondent avec hâte sur les siennes, son corps brûlant pressant le sien dans une urgence presque douloureuse. Il lui rend son baiser et soupire quand leurs langues se rejoignent. Avant d'accepter leur lien incestueux, quand il s'interrogeait encore et souvent, la question de son orientation sexuelle s'est trouvé incrustée dans l'équation. Parce que même s'il le charrie à ce sujet, Dean n'en n'oublie pas pour autant que son petit frère reste avant tout un mec avec tout ce qu'il fait qu'il en est un.

Ses mains se faufilent sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune, glissant sur son dos pour le rapprocher davantage de lui. Après avoir composé avec sa conscience, l'aîné est parvenu à la conclusion qu'il n'était plus techniquement hétéro mais pas totalement gay sans être pour autant bi. Simplement Samsexuel.

Et chacune des étreintes qui ont suivi ce constat n'ont fait que renforcer sa vision des choses. En fait, si il devait le résumer crûment, il dirait que prendre ou se faire prendre par Sam est foutrement bon.

Un gémissement commun leur échappe et ils finissent par tendre le baiser par manque de souffle. En profitant pour descendre dans le cou de son cadet, Dean taquine ensuite la peau tendre de sa gorge, tandis que ses mains n'en restent pas en reste. Ses doigts agiles débouclent la ceinture alors qu'il sent ceux du plus jeune s'évertuer à faire de même. Bon Dieu, a-t-il déjà eut autant envie d'une personne avant de connaître le plaisir à l'état brut avec son petit frère? Ou est-ce simplement dû à l'interdit?

Une paume douce et calleuse à la fois vient presser l'arrondi d'une fesse, l'amenant plus proche encore de la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. Il se cambre aussitôt à ce contact, ses dents laissant une marque sur l'épiderme offerte. Trop de vêtements et trop peu de temps. Il le veut maintenant.

« Tourne-toi. »

Le murmure est rauque, pressé, reflet de sa propre impatience. Dean obéit alors que le corps tremblant de son amant se presse contre le sien, ses lèvres collées à sa nuque. Ensemble, ils se délestent des couches de tissus encombrantes, s'accommodant du minimum de peau requise.

Sa main gauche bien à plat sur le panneau de bois, la droite sur la hanche de son grand frère, Sam amorce un premier mouvement. Conscient du manque de préparation et désireux de ne pas le blesser malgré son envie maintenant douloureuse, le plus jeune s'exhorte à la lenteur, attentif aux réactions de son aîné.

Qui se crispe instinctivement au début de l'intrusion avant de finalement creuser les reins, quémandant ainsi plus d'attention. Quand Sam arrive au bout, il bouge la tête de manière à ce que sa langue puisse se glisser derrière l'oreille droite de son amant, taquinant ce qu'il sait être un point sensible. Le gémissement ne se fait pas attendre et les électrise tous les deux de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Fondu en lui, le plus jeune débute alors un long va-et-vient, jouant sur la profondeur, alternant vitesse et lenteur, grisé de le sentir vibrer entre ses bras.

« Bon Dieu Sammy… »

L'interpellé sourit contre le grain de peau sans cesser le ballet sensuel de leurs hanches, les amenant toujours un peu plus haut. Au début de leur relation bancale, il est arrivé à l'un ou l'autre d'aller chercher la chaleur d'une inconnue le temps d'une nuit. Le temps d'oublier le désir vif et réciproque qui embrase toujours chacune de leurs cellules dès que leurs regards s'accroche?

Puis, à mesure que le temps s'est écoulé, presser leurs peaux nues, se perdre l'un en l'autre jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de leurs noms est devenu quelque chose de normal à leurs yeux. Quelque chose de vrai et de réel. Quelque chose qui les lient d'une autre façon et ce, à jamais.

Dean rejette la tête en arrière sous une exquise décharge de plaisir, offert et soumis, comme jamais personne ne le verra.

Sauf Sam.

Il accentue encore si c'est possible ses mouvements de bassins, se sentant bientôt proches de la délivrance. Il griffe la porte. _Proches. _Son aîné halète difficilement à son oreille. _Trop proches. _Il hume son odeur à pleins poumons et ferme les yeux.

L'orgasme les déchire de l'intérieur, brûlant, fiévreux, explosif. Il les coupe un instant du monde, les immergeant dans une bulle de volupté qu'aucun des deux ne désire faire éclater.

Une éternité plus tard, ils se laissent glisser à terre, engourdis mais pas encore repus. C'est pourquoi Dean termine de les dévêtir, plongeant ensuite contre son cadet pour le deuxième round.

* * *

Calme et détendu, Sam se perd doucement entre rêves et réalité, où tout est encore brumeux. Allongé nu sur le lit deux places - dernier lieu de leurs ébats - il soupire d'aise, prêt à sombrer.

« Sam? »

Enfin, si une certaine personne y consent, bien entendu. Son beau visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, il refuse tout de même de répondre histoire d'inviter cette certaine personne à aller voir ailleurs.

« Sammy? » Un léger frôlement glisse sur son échine. « Je sais que tu es réveillé. »

La voix est douce et taquine. Le même timbre que Dean utilise quand ils font l'amour et merde, c'est ce qu'ils viennent de faire il y a peu en baptisant la chambre en long, en large et en travers. Alors quoi? Ça ne lui as pas suffit?

« …ous moi… Paix…, grogne le plus jeune sans lever la tête. Dormir… »

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de son grand frère. Sans bruit, il se coule contre lui, ses lèvres embrassant l'arrondi d'une épaule.

« Sam? »

Seul un grognement sourd lui répond.

« T'as vraiment pas envie de te lever? »

Nouveau grognement.

« Même si je te le demande? »

Idem.

« Même si je fais ça? »

Aussi rapidement que souplement, Dean se positionne au-dessus et veillant à ne pas s'appuyer sur lui, dépose un baiser à la base de sa nuque. Un frémissement parcourt le corps étendu sous lui et son sourire s'élargit. Geste certes anodin mais néanmoins prémices d'un plaisir à venir.

« Dean. » Gronde le cadet.

Mais l'interpellé n'en a cure et réitère sauf que cette fois, sa langue se mêle à la danse, retraçant lentement sa colonne vertébrale…

« Dean, prévient sa victime qui se dégage de l'oreiller pour se faire correctement entendre. Arrête ça tout de suite. »

Ce dernier obéit. Juste le temps pour lui de relever doucement la tête et répliquer d'un ton chaud:

« C'est pas ce que tu me demandes d'habitude.

- D'habitude, je suis pas aussi fatigué.

- Oh. » Dean remonte et gardant son équilibre, dégage quelques mèches de cheveux du bout des doigts de manière à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille découverte. « J'y ai été trop fort? »

Sam ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais en plus de cette première caresse, l'enfoiré qui lui sert d'aîné flatte une partie bien précise de son anatomie avec une partie bien précise de son anatomie à lui. _Putain de merde. _Il tente alors de se redresser, en vain. N'oublions pas l'enfoiré en question qui le cloue au matelas après avoir senti son mouvement.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je me lève, marmonne le cadet.

- Parce que c'est vraiment ce que tu allais faire Sammy? Chuchote une voix grave, toujours à son oreille. Te lever et non me virer? »

Une autre pression sur sa croupe et le monde s'arrête de tourner. _Oh putain…_Le visage du plus jeune retourne à sa position initiale tandis qu'un soupir se perd dans les fibres de coton.

« Sammy? »

Silence.

« Tu lève tes fesses ou tu préfère que je m'en charge? »

Ignorant le double-sens, l'interpellé se contente de pencher la tête pour soupirer:

« Tu t'es suffisamment occupé de mes fesses pour le reste de la journée.

- Pas si sûr… »

_Oh bon Dieu._

« Et si tu me disais pourquoi t'es aussi chiant et que tu me laissais gentiment dormir? »

Non, parce que l'air de rien, il en a vraiment envie.

« Il y a un concert de rock en plein air sur la plage, explique son aîné qui se déplace de façon à se trouver allongé sur sa droite. C'est pour ce soir.

- T'es grand non? Relève Sam en fermant les yeux.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti? S'enquiert le plus âgé, faisant fi de la remarque.

- Depuis quand tu t'occupe de ma vie sociale?

- Depuis environ deux minutes. » Une tape flatte son derrière. « Bouge. »

**

* * *

**

**_( 10h03 ) _**

La première chose que sent Sam quand il émerge de ce qu'il lui semble être un coma profond, est la pulsation douloureuse d'un mal de crâne caractéristique. _Merde. _Il fronce les sourcils avant de se maudire de son geste et se relève douceeement. Balayant lentement son environnement de ses yeux fatigués, il reconnaît non sans mal la chambre que Dean et lui ont loués pour quelques jours.

D'ailleurs en parlant de son aîné… Lui tournant le dos, ce dernier taille une bavette avec Morphée. C'est à ce moment qu'il percute son presque manque de nudité. Tout à l'heure, il s'est vautré sur ce lit _complètement_ nu et non en tee-shirt et boxer.

Et puis, d'où vient cette putain de migraine qui lui fait penser aux symptômes d'une gueule de bois? _Minute. _En oubliant momentanément les djembés s'en donnant à cœur joie dans sa pauvre tête, il se rue sur son sac posé au pied du lit et y farfouille un temps trop long avant d'arriver à mettre la main sur son portable. _10h05. _

_Wow. _

Ce qui en toute logique signifie qu'il s'est écoulé bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'a cru au départ. Revenant sur le lit, il secoue doucement l'épaule de son grand frère qui finit par refaire surface:

« Hmmmm…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

- … Est allés au concert…. »

Le concert. Oui il se rappelle vaguement d'un truc de ce genre où Dean l'y a traîné quasi de force. Mais après? Trou noir…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Répète le plus jeune en pressant légèrement sa paume contre son front.

- Tu te rappelles de rien?

- Si je te le demande. »

C'est peut-être la réplique en elle-même ou le ton employé, mais Dean se retourne complètement pour lui faire face, bizarrement réveillé.

« Tu ne te rappelle _vraiment_ de rien? »

Sam ouvre la bouche pour soupirer quand il aperçoit la lueur rieuse dans les iris vertes et prend peur.

« Dean, _qu'est-ce que j'ai fais_? »

Un sourire immense illumine alors le beau visage de son aîné, lui confirmant qu'il ne va pas aimer _du tout _ce qui va suivre.

« Quelque chose à marquer d'une pierre blanche Sammy, affirme d'ailleurs ce dernier. Je devrais t'amener plus souvent aux concerts. »

* * *

**_(22h09 )_**

_Un corps tiède et familier se colle à son dos tandis que des lèvres humides déposent un baiser dans son cou. Il ouvre la bouche pour demander à son petit frère ce qu'il lui prend quand une voix chaude et teintée d'un parfum de bière parvient à son oreille:_

_« __Le petit chat d__ans tes deux bras. _

_Le petit chat dans tes deux bras r__onronnait. _

_Que fais-tu là, s__i tard? Sur le sofa? J'attend le jour. Il fait si lourd. _

_J'attends le jour, il fait si lourd. _

_J'ai peur, viens près de moi. Tout près de moi, sur le sofa. _

_Le petit chat entend mon pas. Le petit chat entend mon pas, s'enfuit. _

_Je me blottis dans le creux... De tes bras. Ton souffle est court. Je fuis le jour. _

_Ton souffle est court, je fuis le jour. _

_Ecoute mon coeur de chat. Mon coeur qui bat pour toi! _

_Pour toi, pour toi... »_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alors euh... Déjà pardon pour l'absence :( Je vous avoue qu'entre les plantages d'ordi et les drames familiaux qui vous tombent sur le coin du museau sans vous prévenir, j'avais un peu beaucoup laissé tomber certaines histoires. Oui je dis 'certaines' parce que malgré tout, écrire reste pour moi un moyen d'extérioriser même si c'est sur d'autres fandoms que SPN. _

_Bref, suite à une 'idée-envie' soufflée par la très gentille Sen Chizu - j'espère d'ailleurs en avoir correctement saisi le concept - j'ai étoffée la première fois des frangins qui se trouve pas mal sous-entendue dans la dernière O.S **Concert mémorable**. Puis ensuite, me suis dis que j'allais en faire trois en me basant sur les trois évènements dont je parle déjà, c'est-à-dire:_

_- Le départ de Sam pour Stanford._

_- La mort de Jessica. _

_- Et celle de John._

_Par contre, dans la première, je sais qu'il y avait également sous-entendu de pénétration mais une fois devant mon clavier, me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire comme je le voulais. Je veux dire, il s'agit pour Sam et Dean d'exorciser leurs colères respectives par le biais d'un rapport sexuel brut de décoffrage mais... Arf, qu'il n'y en ait pas un qui viole l'autre quand même o_O'_

_'Fin, j'espère que vous arriverez à comprendre où je veux en venir..._

_Sinon ne t'en fais pas belette, je n'ai pas pour autant oublier tes deux autres idées ^^_

* * *

_**Première fois:**_

_**- Stanford - **_

* * *

Son dos rencontre violemment le panneau en bois de la porte de ce qui lui tient lieu de chambre, fermant le battant du même coup dans un bruit sec autant qu'infusant dans ses muscles un poison brûlant. Il retient difficilement un gémissement de douleur alors que la poigne de fer de son aîné maintient toujours son épaule. Nul doute qu'il ne s'en tira pas sans bleus.

« Lâche-moi. »

Il n'ajoute pas qu'il lui un mal de chien, se contente de lui renvoyer son regard noir histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisante pas. Mais Dean n'a jamais cédé face à lui et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant qu'il va le faire.

Il sent les doigts de sa main gauche broyer la feuille de papier fin qu'ils ont saisit il y a peu, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi ce putain de document le met dans une telle rage. Lui qui pensait connaître Sam sur le bout des doigts, la réalité lui est revenu brutalement en plein visage quand ses yeux verts ont parcouru les lignes écrites noires sur blanc.

« Réponds-moi. »

Si, il sait. Veut-il seulement l'accepter ? Son cadet reste buté dans un silence presque insolent, tentant de se dégager par ses propres moyens. Il feule entre ses dents quand la main droite du plus âgé resserre sa prise sur l'arrondi de son membre tandis que sa voix maintenant basse se fait nouvellement entendre:

« Réponds. Moi. Sam. »

Ce dernier inspire intérieurement et plonge dans ses prunelles émeraudes dont les pupilles dilatées par la colère lui semblent pareilles à deux puits sans fond.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

Une seconde décontenancé, Dean le relâche à peine, mais suffisamment pour qu'il continue sur sa lancée:

« C'est de _ma_ vie dont il s'agit bordel ! _Mon_ avenir ! T'es-tu seulement préoccupé de ce que je ressentais à mener cette vie de merde que je n'ai pas choisis ? »

Il a conscience d'aller trop loin, de dépasser des limites depuis longtemps instaurées, pourtant il ne recule en rien, sentant du plus profond de ses tripes quelque chose d'ancien percer à présent la surface. Aussi la gifle qui brûle sa joue l'instant d'après ne le surprend qu'à moitié. Le goût cuivré du sang sur sa langue, il relève la tête, ne réalisant que maintenant la liberté de mouvement que son grand frère vient de lui rendre.

Il croise une nouvelle fois son regard troublé d'un voile de rage, de haine et de douleurs mêlées, gardant l'idée dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne fait que plonger dans le reflet d'un miroir tandis qu'il part vers l'avant, répliquant sans réfléchir.

La suite n'est finalement qu'un besoin animal et primitif de se défouler, de cracher une bonne fois pour toutes le venin glacial qui les pourrit de l'intérieur. Au bout d'une éternité, Sam gémit franchement quand son dos se retrouve encore sollicité, cognant rudement contre le plancher de bois, ses poignets bloqués devant lui par les mains calleuses de son aîné qui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le domine comme jamais il ne l'a fait auparavant.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale con d'égoïste. »

La voix rauque résonne dans la pièce comme une sentence, l'achevant un peu plus. Il refuse cependant de lui laisser le dernier mot, cherchant comme il l'a fait il y a peu, à se dégager.

« Moi au moins, je n'agis pas en lâche mais assume mes choix ! »

Il tire sur ses bras, bouge ses hanches et sentant une résistance d'acier, s'apprête à lui hurler pour de bon de le lâcher quand une étrange chaleur le fige soudainement sur place. Il remarque alors comme le corps puissant de Dean le plaque à demi sur le sol, leur position équivoque envoyant brutalement une coulée de lave dans ses reins.

Si la colère du plus jeune n'en a pas pour autant diminué, un autre sentiment prend vicieusement le pas sur cette dernière. Il repense alors à la question posée, celle-là même qu'il a refusé de répondre, pour... Pourquoi au juste ?

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis tout à l'heure. » L'informe le chasseur dont les yeux verts brillent maintenant d'un autre éclat.

Sans ménagements, il lui ramène ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, se penchant un peu plus sur lui pour se faire, les bloquant d'une force dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. _Merde !_

« Moi aussi je t'ai posé une question, réplique Sam, sentant malgré lui son rythme sanguin commencer à s'emballer.

- Certes. » Il le cloue au sol d'une seule main, ramenant l'autre en un poing serré qu'il pose sur les lattes du parquet, phalanges en premier, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. « Seulement, je te l'ai posé en premier, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y répondre. Et maintenant. »

Bien loin d'accéder à sa requête qui relève plus d'un ordre qu'autre chose, Sam essaye de nouveau de se dégager, la manœuvre le faisant s'arquer contre le corps chaud qui lui interdit tous mouvements. Le contact bref et non souhaité ne les électrise pas moins, tous deux percevant à fleur de peau cette ambiguïté qui les enveloppe, ce refus de céder en tous points les menant là où ils n'auraient jamais cru s'aventurer.

Parce que ployer serait crever un abcès où sont enfermés trop de non-dits et de sous-entendus dont la nature même leur échappe.

Mais la colère, aussi mauvaise conseillère soit-elle, est ce dernier pas avant l'abysse infini de ce qui reste tapi au fond d'eux. Sam en prend pleinement conscience alors qu'il sent ce désir honteux se propager en lui en de délicieuses et interdites étincelles. Il sait que le silence de son frère perdure depuis trop longtemps comme il en sait la raison.

Il peut presque entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique pour finalement se calquer aux siens.

Les secondes semblent alors s'allonger jusqu'à ce que Dean fasse mine de se relever, le mouvement entraînant la rencontre tout aussi involontaire de leurs deux érections. Le monde s'arrête de tourner un instant, juste le temps pour eux de prendre de plein fouet les décharges brûlantes engendrées, et reprend son cours normal, étranger à cette envie dévorante de vouloir plus.

D'exorciser leur mal par un autre.

C'est pour ça que Sam ne bronche pas quand la main libre de son aîné migre vers le sud, entre eux, sa paume chaude palpant son sexe gorgée de sang et de désir à travers son jean. Il s'arque aussitôt de nouveau contre lui, perdu et désespéré dans des sensations où se mêlent rage et envie, colère et plaisir. Il en comprend la contradiction avec une acuité qu'il ne pensait pas posséder mais ne peut la combattre, laissant ainsi le libre loisir au chasseur de passer librement entre ses jambes qu'il vient de lui écarter d'un geste si fluide et si rapide qu'il ne s'en rend réellement compte qu'une fois ses chevilles reposant au creux de ses genoux.

Le plus jeune relève même la droite, serrant un peu plus son frère contre lui, l'amenant toujours plus près. Ce dernier plonge alors son beau visage dans son cou, gardant de ce fait un semblant d'équilibre alors que sa main baladeuse s'affaire encore à les libérer tous deux. Ce qu'il parvient à faire au bout de ce qu'il leur paraît un temps bien trop long, leurs verges maintenant dures et tendues se rencontrant sans aucunes barrières de tissus, envoyant brusquement des ondes de lave dans chaque cellule de leurs organismes.

Hoquetant malgré lui sous l'avalanche de sensations, le cadet se tend tout autant quand les dents de Dean s'enfoncent sans prévenir dans la peau tendre de sa gorge, cherchant sans nul doute à y laisser une quelconque marque pour hurler à la face du monde qu'il lui appartient.

Alors que coincé sous lui, le va-et-vient tout juste débuté le faisant un peu plus chavirer à chaque nouvelle poussée, il cherche soudainement à reprendre un semblant de contrôle, refusant cette certitude maintenant ancrée dans sa chair.

Il remue alors la tête, se cabre encore, gémissant de plaisir et de douleur sans le vouloir, grisé malgré lui. _Non ! _Mais Dean n'a cure de ce qu'il peut bien désirer. Il resserre juste sa prise, accélérant simplement ses mouvements tout en s'appliquant à sa tâche.

« _Tu comptais m'en parler __**avant**__ que tu ne partes sans rien dire ?_ »

Il lance encore ses hanches en avant, satisfait de sentir Sam trembler sous lui. Il connaît maintenant la réponse à sa question, comprenant qu'au fond, il l'a toujours su. Des picotements familiers glissent sur son échine, une seconde avant l'exquise délivrance. Le corps souple de son petit frère s'arque une dernière fois après lui, un gémissement étouffé résonnant à ses oreilles.

Doucement, il dépose un baiser sur le suçon violacé qui marbre l'épiderme douce de son cou et se relève d'un mouvement souple, libérant ainsi le plus jeune avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Sam se redresse à son tour, passant une main sur la marque qu'il lui a laissé, grimaçant autant que crachant pour lui-même:

« Enfoiré. »


	11. Chapter 11

_**- Jessica - **_

* * *

La première nuit où Dean rejette ses propres couvertures et rejoint le lit voisin du sien, il ne réfléchit pas.

Ou refuse de réfléchir.

Qu'importe les circonstances, il tend souvent plus vers l'instinctif que le raisonnement – pourtant conscient que la méthode n'est pas toujours la meilleure. Pas qu'il soit idiot ou dépourvu de tout sens logique. Loin de là. Mais prendre le temps de se poser des questions quand un choix évident se présente ou qu'une situation n'en nécessite pas le besoin, peut entraîner sur une pente glissante.

Cette fois-ci n'en faisant pas exception.

Sam sursaute violemment alors qu'il relève la couette qui le couvre, son corps souple glissant derrière le sien autant que lui permet l'étroitesse de la couche. Enfin, si son petit frère voulait bien se pousser un peu, il ne serait pas contre...

« Dean? » Le murmure est teinté d'un mélange d'incrédulité et de surprise coupable. « Qu'est-ce que tu_ fais_?

- D'après toi? »

Il referme le nid de coton sur eux tandis qu'il entend le léger reniflement de son cadet qui semble fuir soudainement sa présence. Mais le chasseur ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, le rattrapant en silence par la taille pour le ramener contre lui.

« Mais...? Glapit presque le plus jeune dans un chuchotement étranglé.

- Chut Sammy, lui intime simplement son grand frère. Dors. »

Parce que son aîné se trouve dans son dos, parce que la pièce est plongée dans la pénombre et parce que sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et l'étau protecteur de son bras sur sa hanche n'est pas chose inconnue, il dépose finalement les armes.

* * *

La deuxième nuit, Sam se réveille dans un sursaut incontrôlé, haletant et malade de terreur. D'abord perdu, il ne réalise pas tout de suite que son frère vient de se lever, se déplaçant rapidement pour se matérialiser à ses côtés. Dean garde le silence mais ses gestes parlent pour lui alors qu'il s'incruste à nouveau dans ses draps, calant son corps tiède contre le sien dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Les années ont beau avoir passées, il existe des habitudes qui même parfois rouillées, restent inchangées.

* * *

La troisième nuit, le plus jeune ne s'entend pas gémir dans son sommeil, son cauchemar connu de lui-seul refusant de le libérer. Il ne se voit pas bouger, se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, pas plus qu'il ne peut distinguer la silhouette de son frère aîné se mouvoir dans le noir.

Quand ce dernier le prend dans ses bras, l'incitant malgré lui à nicher son visage peint en un masque troublé au creux de sa gorge, il ne sent pas non plus le baiser tendre et maladroit déposé sur son front.

Pourtant, avec lenteur, il faut bien l'avouer, Sam finit par se calmer, sa respiration commençant doucement à redevenir un souffle apaisé.

* * *

Quand il se réveille le lendemain matin, il n'est pas surpris de trouver le lit désert bien que le chasseur ne doute pas un seul instant que le plus âgé s'y est invité durant la nuit, tuant patiemment et pour quelques heures le mal qui le pourrit depuis maintenant un mois.

Ils n'en parlent cependant pas, continuant la chasse pour l'un et la reprenant pour l'autre. Bien-entendu l'idée première n'a pas changée mais comme le lui a déjà fait remarquer Dean: Pour retrouver l'ordure qui a concrétisé à foutre sa vie en l'air par les deux bouts, ils doivent _d'abord_ faire de même avec leur père.

Sam sent néanmoins le regard de son frère sur lui quand il lui donne l'impression d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Tout comme il remarque la légère inclinaison de sa tête alors qu'il se réveille d'un énième cauchemar sur le siège avant de l'impala où il ne s'est pourtant pas vu partir. Ce dernier ne lui demande d'ailleurs plus si ça va, reportant simplement son attention sur la route.

Et si le plus jeune fils de John n'est pourtant pas dupe, il a également conscience que son aîné ne l'est tout autant. De ses vannes dont il a le secret à l'éclat de ses yeux verts, Sam sait qu'il sait. Et inversement.

Mais d'un accord tacite qu'aucun des deux ne désire biser, ils en gardent le silence, ne souhaitant ni l'un ni l'autre y poser des mots.

* * *

La quatrième nuit, de fatigue ou autre chose, Sam se voit offrir l'oasis qu'il n'espérait plus, savourant inconsciemment le sommeil sans douleur qui lui est accordé.

* * *

La cinquième nuit, ses yeux sont secs mais bien ouverts, fixant un point invisible dans la noirceur de la chambre. Il entend Dean ronfler doucement à deux mètres de lui et une pointe douloureuse l'empêche brièvement de respirer.

Le désir de retourner des années en arrière quand il avait encore le droit de se blottir dans l'étreinte rassurante de son grand frère sans avoir besoin de se poser de questions se fait soudainement sentir alors que plus que l'absence de Jess, la perte de ce droit lui donne envie de pleurer.

Ça ne dure qu'une seconde mais son souhait égoïste lui revient brutalement en plein visage et Sam clôt les paupières à s'en faire mal avant de presque jeter son visage dans l'oreiller, hurlant en lui-même.

* * *

La sixième nuit, Dean n'attend pas d'entendre des sanglots étouffés ou les plaintes caractéristiques d'un cauchemar pour se coucher à ses côtés. Il a simplement remarqué les cernes trop grandes sous ses yeux bleus et les traits de son beau visage tirés de fatigue nerveuse et physique.

Une éternité après que son petit frère lui ait fait de la place autant qu'il l'a pu, il perçoit le frémissement qui le parcoure de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des orteils au toucher chaste de ses lèvres sur l'arrière de sa tête.

« Désolé. » Souffle sincèrement le chasseur.

Il ne pensait pas le réveiller aussi facilement, réalisant avec un temps de retard que si la détente abandonnée de son corps et sa respiration régulière traduisaient un sommeil apaisé, il n'en était pas moins léger.

Mais Sam ne lui en tient rigueur, occupé qu'il est à calmer son rythme cardiaque. L'espace d'un court instant, il s'est rappelé la dispute qui a précédé son départ pour Stanford et ce qui a par la suite _suivi. _Il se souvient également de cette chaleur dans ses reins, ce parfum de luxure et d'interdit sur leurs peaux, ce désir viscéral dans ses veines pour finir par l'explosion de lave incandescente.

L'apogée d'une jouissance à l'état brut.

Comment un simple baiser innocent a-t-il pu rouvrir la porte de souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire quand le simple contact de leurs deux corps n'a pas eut cet effet? Loin d'avoir la réponse, le cadet déglutit difficilement alors qu'il sent l'envie lointaine et pourtant familière faire écho au passé. _Bon Dieu. _Il ferme les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler comment respirer quand une pensée sournoise s'insinue malgré tout dans son esprit, envoyant des ondes chaudes dans chaque cellule de son être.

_Il le veut._ Du plus profond de ses tripes, il le veut maintenant et tout de suite.

Vaincu, Sam envoie lentement son bassin en arrière, n'occultant pas le hoquet de surprise qui résonne dans les ténèbres de la chambre. Son coeur battant à présent la chamade, il réitère son geste, une fois, deux fois, trois... La main calleuse de Dean se pose d'autorité sur sa hanche, le stoppant dans son mouvement.

Quand il s'avance à son tour, le plus jeune sent son érection contre sa croupe, électrifié malgré lui par l'attouchement. La paume chaude qui reposait encore sur taille se déplace, laissant une traînée brûlante sur l'épiderme douce sur laquelle elle glisse pour finalement passer outre l'élastique du boxer.

Quand les doigts agiles se referment sur son membre raide, Sam ne retient pas le gémissement qui poussait contre ses lèvres. Il apprécie les caresses qui suivent, s'embrasant davantage à mesure que le plaisir afflue en lui par vagues.

Le plus jeune retrouve les sensations d'antan, s'y abandonnant presque totalement tandis qu'une autre envie se fraye un chemin à travers le brouillard de plénitude qui les enveloppe. Aussi sa main droite vient se poser à son tour sur le poignet de son grand frère, l'imitant quand il l'empêche de continuer. Avec un mélange de douceur et d'impatience, le jeune chasseur ondule à nouveau contre lui, murmurant dans la pénombre:

« S'il te plait. »

Derrière lui, Dean se fige un instant... Et retire sa main pour ôter le sous-vêtement encombrant d'un geste pourtant mesuré. Aidé de son cadet, il se redresse juste pour le faire glisser le long de ses grandes jambes, le laissant ensuite choir au sol sans plus sans préoccuper. Il fait de même pour lui, en profitant pour dévêtir également leurs torses, ne souhaitant aucune barrière de tissus entre eux.

Puis il revient contre le dos de Sam, embrassant tendrement sa nuque alors que ce dernier lui saisit la main pour porter deux de ses doigts à sa bouche.

_Ça n'était pas prévu._ La langue joueuse s'enroule autour de ses phalanges, les humidifiant au mieux. _Ça n'est pas censé arrivé._ Ce qui semble être une minute plus tard, le plus jeune se mord la lèvre quand un premier doigt franchit lentement un seuil encore inviolé. _Mais ça va tout de même se passer._

Avec une patience infinie, Dean le prépare, toutes ses pensées uniquement tournées vers les réactions de celui dont il va bientôt faire sien. Quand les heures auront passées, quand la nuit aura fait place à une nouvelle journée, il sait qu'il y repensera. Bien malgré lui, il reverra ces nuits où il n'a cherché qu'à consoler son petit frère comme il le faisait des années auparavant, quand Sam était encore pleinement Sammy. _Son Sammy._

« Dean... »

L'appel le grise sans le vouloir, lui donnant néanmoins le signal. Ignorant son envie maintenant douloureuse, il se place correctement et plonge dans cet étroit fourreau avec la même lenteur que précédemment. _Nom. De. Dieu. _Une fois complétement enchâssé au plus profond de sa chair, l'aîné ferme les yeux, prenant sur lui pour rester immobile et ainsi permettre à son frère de s'habituer à sa présence.

Il n'a jamais été doué avec les mots. Il ne sait jamais comment aborder un sujet épineux alors même que la personne se morfond dans un mal qui ne devrait pas être. Et en étant honnête avec lui-même, il a toujours mit un point d'honneur à renforcer sa carapace en béton armée, colmatant la moindre fissure sous une abondante couche de désinvolte et d'humour made in Dean.

Le chasseur n'a certes pas délibérément agit dans ce seul but.

Mais une partie de lui comprend Sam.

Il comprend _pourquoi_ ses nuits sont peuplés de cauchemar, _pourquoi_ un gouffre sans nom lui oppresse la poitrine toujours un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passent et _pourquoi_ il a ce tel besoin de vengeance.

Quand Dean le sent prêt, il commence à se mouvoir, gémissant doucement à son oreille, des milliers de paillettes de plaisir pétillant en lui. Le plus jeune se colle davantage à lui si possible, troublé par cette étrange chaleur qui se propage en lui autant que l'acte qui l'a procure.

_Oh... Dieu..._

Bientôt, son grand frère accélère ses mouvements et peu à peu, le monde s'arrête de tourner.

* * *

La septième nuit, alors qu'il se blottit dans les bras de son aîné, Sam ne cherche pas à cacher ses larmes, pas plus qu'il n'empêche ce dernier de les essuyer.


End file.
